Opening Night
by so.pixie.like
Summary: Jasper/Alice. One-shot. Rated M for lemon. Alice is a young choreographer in the brink of an anxiety attack. What will her dear Jasper do to ease her nerves?


**Disclaimer: Everything is propriety of Stephenie Meyer. Nothing is mine, I'm just having fun with her toys.**

"Again" I clapped my hands energetically, walking behind my students while they twirled and jumped, repeating for the third time the same dance sequence. Huffing, I ran my hands through my spiky black hair, now drenched with sweat. At least they were getting it all right this time.

But it was much too soon to think something like that. Just as the compliment crossed my mind, Jessica Stanley, one of my oldest and most incorrigible students, got the timing of her group sequence all wrong, making it look like some kind of creepy canon variation. I sighed heavily, waiting for them to finish.

When they finally did, I clapped my hands twice to call for attention. "Almost perfect, guys." I ruffled my own hair, exhausted. "Just watch out for some things. Seth, you only lift Leah after she finishes her _developé_, not while she's doing it." He nodded, shyly. I smiled in encouragement. "Jess, I already told you before: it's a step and two turns, not the opposite. You know what variation I'm talking, don't you?" She grimaced, but nodded. _Get it right tomorrow, for Christ's sake_, I added, in a particular desperate note.

I searched for more observations but came out blank. "That's it, guys, see you at 6 pm at the concert hall. Don't break anything until there – I'm looking at you, Eric – and please, please, don't be late. For the sake of my sanity. You may go!" We al clapped and they left the room, laughing at me, but quickly. They certainly knew me to well.

The anticipation was making me mad. I've been waiting too long for this day and my anxiety was getting the best of me. I knew it would all work out in the show, I could see myself happy in the end of the day. Personal experience, I knew what would happen, I never guessed wrong. The end was just fine; it was the middle that made me want to rip my tiny hair strands off.

"You are going to combust, dear Alice" I turned around to see my fellow teacher, partner in business (and crimes) and life-long best friend Rosalie Hale staring at me, a sly but worried look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _dear_ Rose" I interjected, turning around again and changing the song on my iPod. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Right, of course you are. That's why you were sweating like a pig when the guys got the pas-de-deux wrong and nearly ripped Stanley's head off when she messed up your prized final sequence." She sat on the floor, leaning onto the open door, and watched me start my stretches. "Don't even get me started on the hole you probably burned from pacing back and forth on the waiting room. Poor Ms. Cope was starting to worry at the desk."

I laughed nervously. "They can't get it wrong, Rose." I sat on the floor, holding my leg in front of me, then letting go and sustaining it without my hands. "The performance is tonight and I'm working on it for a goddamn long time." I did the same thing with the other leg, now stretching my arms on my back.

"They are too, dear. We are all working just as hard. Don't be too harsh on them. Or yourself." She walked to me, taking my arms from behind me and holding my hands. I stopped stretching and started bouncing my leg.

"I can't help it, Rose, I'm a wreck. This important choreographer confirmed his presence and if he really likes what he sees it will be a boost to our little studio. Maybe he can even select some of our students to his company! Can you see how happy the guys would be? I'm really hoping he keeps an eye on Angela. Have you seen her dancing? She's amazing! Her dance style is so clean and she's so disciplined…" I was rambling. And losing coherency. Maybe she should have slapped me.

But Rose just shook her head, used to it. She smiled that million dollar smile of hers. "I know all that, silly. Your show is spectacular, but it's just a show. That big fish will come back if he's really interested." I grimaced and she quickly continued. "There's nothing to worry, you'll be fine. But you're never this nervous before a show! Where's my dear brother to keep you sane?"

I smiled. Rose's twin brother, Jasper, was possibly the best thing that ever happened to me. We met during one of her solo performances in her early career. We were going out with her group after the show and he was late to the meeting. When he arrived, I was instantly drawn to him, and as an answer to his greeting I simply said 'I've been waiting for you for a long time, mister.' He smiled and apologized. We've been together ever since. He worked as a university teacher, but owned a little recording studio with my brother, Edward. Jasper has always had a soothing power over my insecurities, and thinking of him now made me anxious to meet him again. A week was too much time, and that congress was seemingly never-ending.

"Earth to Alice!" She snapped me out of my reverie, chuckling. "You too are so lovey-dovey it makes me ill." I playfully pinched her leg, getting up. "Make sure he treats you right today! You need to relieve the tension." She snickered and I just rolled my eyes.

"He is traveling and you know it." I pouted, turning to glare at her. "And you also know me, Rose. I'll do it anytime, anywhere, in every way possible, but never before a show." At the corner of my eye I say her gaping at me. "What?"

"What? You have got to be kidding me! Alice, there's nothing wrong with having sex before a performance. I do it every time."

"I can't focus, Rose. I'll be flying around, distracted, pass wrong instructions to the lightning folks and trip on the scenery. No is my final answer." I concluded.

"It only happened once and it was your first time, pixie." My sister-in-law, Bella, entered the room, looking skeptically at me. "And I don't mean on stage."

"Long time no see, Bella. What brings you here?" Rose cheerfully greeted her.

"Came to see my favorite sister-in-law, but apparently she's too busy abstaining to pay attention to me." I looked at her, shocked. That was it, Edward's quirky mood was definitely rubbing off on Bella, a little too much for my liking. Where was the sweet girl I forced to extensive shopping trips with me?

I huffed. "Ouch, not you too, Bella! I can hardly handle Rosalie. Now hush you all, I have to rehearse!" I shooed them out of my room, leaving their giggling forms and going back to my choreography. I hit the play button, stretching a little while the introduction played. Maybe dancing would improve my mood a little. I had a feeling it would.

"Five, six, seven, eight." I bobbed my head, counting each beat and started. "On the floor, roll, three, four." I hummed to myself, following the movements. "Up, turn, five, six, seven, eight, and one, two" I kept counting, but soon got lost in the rhythm. It was my old teacher's only problem with my dance style: she said I would get lost in the counting and get distracted. But I was always ridiculously on the right counting, and it pissed her off to no end.

I was starting my last move, four pirouettes that lead to a fast sequence of _fouettés en tournant_, when I heard a set of light footsteps coming to my room. The door creaked slightly, but I gave it no attention, still concentrated on my turning. A familiar figure crossed the room in my direction, and I turned to look just as the song gave its final note. Business-like, I went to my table and turned off my iPod, clearing my throat.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting." I turned to find Jasper, who was smiling widely. His honey colored hair shined with the thin ray of light that passed through my window, contrasting wildly with my black hairdo. His tall form towered over my 4'10" frame, dwarfing me. We were total opposites, yet I was never complete when he wasn't by my side.

"I can't help it. Watching you dance is surely one of my hobbies." He walked in my direction, hurriedly picking me up by my thighs and pressing me to him. My arms and ankles locked around him and I laughed freely before pulling his lips to mine. His presence both calmed and unnerved me, leaving me lost in sensation. Our tongues fought for dominance and his strong arms pressed me closer to him. I briefly registered we were moving when I felt the cold surface of the mirror behind me. I broke our kiss and looked to the mirror wall across from us. I looked flushed and messy. And talk about a compromising position.

"Jas…" I bit my lip when his large hand traced my inner thigh and his mouth never stopped, nipping the skin of my neck.

"Have I ever told you how inconvenient panty hoses are?" He pulled them out of my leg and let it snap back to place. "Always in the way."

I chuckled breathlessly. "I'm actually finding them quite proper. We couldn't really continue this in the middle of my room." I tried hopping off him but he just held me tighter, burying his head on my neck.

"It wouldn't be the first time" He kissed my cheek. "Or the second." He took a quick nibble on my neck. "Or third." His lips went down, kissing my collarbone and lower…

I laughed, unwillingly locking myself from him, successfully this time, letting go with a final peck on his lips.

"I missed you." I pouted.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" He caressed my cheek and I beamed at his touch. "That congress never ended."

"But now it did!" I clapped my hands happily. My mood would improve considerably once Jasper was back.

He chuckled, grabbing my bag from the sound table and holding his hand out for me. I took it, and was on my way of leading us out of the room when he pulled me by the arm.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" I smiled back at him. He laughed, pointing at my feet.

"You're still wearing your slippers. Do you plan to drive in pointers?" I looked down and my mouth formed an "o" shape. I quickly leaned down and untied them, slipping them off and putting my flats on, throwing the slippers unceremoniously on the mess that was my bag.

I guess we did spend some time there, the studio was nearly empty, expect for one person. We met Rosalie at the front door, apparently waiting for us. Oops. "God, I thought you two decided to stay here for the night! Come on, I have a husband waiting for me at home." I laughed at her.

We locked the studio, going to the parking lot.

"Did Bella go home?" I asked, noticing her absence.

"She just came to bring me here. I was at the recorder with Edward and she offered to ride with her." Jasper said. I glared at him, and he recovered quickly. "Relax, I had to talk about a few things with him, it was really urgent."

I huffed, but I was soon smiling again. I'd have to apologize to Bella; my day wasn't really going very well before Jasper showed up. He kind of regulated my moods, and without him I was in a constant mood swing.

Our ride home was just fine. Jasper told me all about his trip and I spilled to him all about my frustrations of the week, about the call from the big studio, the unresolved subjects at our own studio and my lack of peace since today was our big day.

"So they were all right, perfectly fine and on their way to a beautiful ending when that little –" Jasper cut me up with his lips, pressing them firmly against mine as soon as we closed the door. I reveled in the feel of his mouth against mine, barely noticing when he picked me up and walked us to the kitchen, sitting me on the counter.

"Quiet now, Al." He kissed my nose. "You are too stressed out. I'll make something for us to eat, ok?"

I couldn't cook to save my life. Luckily Jasper lived alone long enough to learn a few dishes, and we happily ate some divine pasta he prepared. I had the perfect man.

After washing the dishes, I distractedly looked at the kitchen clock. It was already 4 pm. I let out the millionth sigh of the day, dropping my head and lightly scratching my hair. It all caught Jasper's attention, making him come behind me and rub my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Al? You look so tense. Is it still about the show tonight?" He kissed my neck and I leaned back, closing my eyes in defeat while he nuzzled my skin.

"Yes, it is. I'm nervous, I can't help it. Every time I try to let go, I see all the choreographies in my head, remember every single mistake I couldn't fix in time and see the harpy eyes of the choreographer watching my every move." I was freaking out. Slowly. "It's all I can think about at this moment." I admitted, turning to look at him.

Instead of finding a sympathetic smile, like I expected, I found his lips stretched into a sly smile, and his deep blue eyes filled with something that looked like…mischief?

What was he up to?

"I bet you could use some distraction." I lifted an eyebrow to him and before I realized he picked me up and took us to our bedroom. I laughed at his eagerness, clutching his neck tightly and playfully swinging my legs out of his grasp.

He proceeded to throw me on the bed, getting rid of my flats and his shoes before following me. He held himself above me, never touching, and I anxiously locked my arms again around his neck, feeling is hot breath fanning across it. I whimpered shamefully loud when he nipped at my neck and felt rather than saw his quick hands dispose of my dancing shorts.

I heard his groan on my collarbone. "You are still wearing those damn panty hoses" He scraped his fingertips on my clothed inner thigh and I almost ripped the inconvenient piece out. As impatient as me, he did just that, climbing up until his face was level to mine and kissing with all his might. And there I stood in only a thin tank top and underwear…Two hours until I had to step on stage. If he kept on kissing me like that-

Damn. I had to stop while I could still think. Groaning, I broke out heated kiss.

"Jas, the presentation…" He looked at me with heavy eyelids, his sky blue eyes looking like a storm had just started forming inside them. He almost didn't move, his forehead and nose still touching mine and his mouth moved with my own as he spoke.

"I'm just distracting you, Alice." He kissed me chastely, never breaking our gaze. His hands touched my waist and slid down my thighs, rubbing the skin softly but never anywhere I really needed him to. I was so turned on it wasn't even funny. "I'm obviously not doing a good job. You're still thinking about the show." He was staring at me, his expression soft and pleading. "What do I do now?"

In that moment I realized I didn't care about the huge spectacle that was freaking me out and burning my brain. Because I had hormones, goddamn it. And a gorgeous blond man between my legs, as horny as I was, looking oh so edible I had to bite my lip for stopping myself of biting him instead. I would probably end up doing it, anyway. Starting right now.

I flipped us, straddling him, and noticed he was still fully dressed. In his hurry to distract me, he didn't take a single piece of clothing off, having even his tie on. I definitely didn't deserve this man. I looked at the strap of clothing, deciding it was time for me to return the distraction. Spectacle be damned.

"Consider myself distracted." My voice sounded huskier than I was used to. "Time for this one to go." I bent down and untied the offending tie with my hand, using the other to roam his chest and undo the buttons of his shirt, taking it off. Once I was done with both I pulled him to a sitting position using his own tie, crashing our mouths together. His arms pulled me to him almost aggressively so and I moaned at the friction of our hips, squirming to find some more.

"You are still wearing too many clothes." I raised myself off his lap, struggling with my own hands to unbuckle his belt while his hands danced around my body, every where at the same time. I had just gotten his pants open when he held my arms and pressed me on the bed under his body.

"Oh, but it's all about you, m'lady." His long forgotten southern drawl was came back when he was turned on, and added with the smoldering gaze he sent me it almost made me come, before he even did anything to me. I whimpered.

His hands were quick and discarded my top in a blink of eyes. He smiled devilishly and, without breaking our gaze, dipped his head to my collarbone, kissing between my breasts as I squirmed to lead his mouth where I needed it to be. He complied, closing his lips on my nipple, and I threw my head back, my hips thrusting up in a reflex.

"Shit, Alice, don't do that! I won't last –" he gasped when my hand closed around his hardened shaft and his mouth faltered on my breast. My other hand pulled his hair and he looked at me; his eyes were unfocused and his mouth was swollen with our kissing. He looked like some sort of divine being. And I couldn't focus while he wasn't inside of me.

"Foreplay is way overrated, Jas. Please…" I pulled his mouth to mine and we discarded the rest of our clothes. I lied; foreplay with Jasper was a faster way to heaven, but right now what I wanted was him to be deep inside me when I came.

He pushed his way inside of me and it was my turn to gasp. It always felt wonderful, being stretched by him, and hearing the deep moans rising deep inside his throat spurred me on further. I locked my legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He started thrusting slowly, careful as he always was, but I wouldn't have any of that.

"Faster, Jas, please." I moaned next to his ear, and he let go of control completely, sheathing himself inside me and grabbing my thighs around his torso to thrust as fast as he could. My hips moved at their own accord now, and my head fell against his shoulder.

His large hand touched the place where we were joined and suddenly it was all white hot blinding light and shivers down my spine. I moaned and writhed and failed miserably to restrain a shriek by biting my lip. My release triggered his own and he grunted, locking me under his weight on the bed. His hair tickled my forehead, all sweaty, and I let out a breathless laugh.

"Am I crushing you?" He looked at me sideways, but his naughty smile showed he obviously had no immediate intention of moving. Neither did I want him to.

"Of course not. I was just thinking that I have not felt this relaxed in a week or so." I smiled distractedly, closing my eyes. I was currently on cloud nine, everything else past me.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am." He kissed me softly and I laughed.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathings slow down. Jasper decided to finally move on his side, and I missed his weight instantly.

"Alice." I turned to him, lazily.

"Yes?"

"Hate to bring up the subject again, but…" He looked at me cautiously. "What time should you be at the concert hall?"

I sat up, alarmed. Jasper's distraction really worked, after all. I had completely forgotten about the performance. I looked at my alarm clock. It was just…6:45 pm.

I was about to lie down again when it dawned on me that the show was at 7pm. And I should have been there more than an hour ago for rehearsals. And I was lying on my bed, properly ravished, more than unfashionably late.

"Shit."

-

" 'You've shown to be a promising talent in choreographing, Ms Brandon-' he does know me for my maiden name, you know, and 'hopefully so are your students'. Five, Rosalie!" I squealed. "He gave acceptance letters to five students of mine!"

"And two of mine, dear." She smiled. I squealed again, and hugged her by the waist. We left the backstage like some two dumbstruck smiling fools.

The president of the big studio indeed came, and I expectantly watched him judge our show. Needless to say I was relieved when he mentioned he found it outstanding, and gave some students a place in his studio. I was elated.

The show went by sublimely. Even when Jessica managed to get the same dance sequence wrong again, all the other dancers followed her until they got back to the right timing. I was startled to notice it fit the song better than my original timing.

I was very happy with the way everything turned out, but I was even happier that the stress was over. Poor Jas could only take so much.

And speaking of him, there he was, looking dashing in…jeans and a T-shirt. The first thing he found to wear, actually. Well, we were in a hurry and I was a mess of nerves.

He held a pretty bouquet of daisies on his hand and waved at us to meet him. I beamed, releasing Rose's waist and jumping on his arms, where I definitely belonged.

"Congratulations, choreographer." He said, handing me the bouquet. I kissed him on the cheek, hopping off his arms. "To you too, Rosey."

"Thank you, Jazzy." She stuck out her tongue like the good 25-year-old she was and Jasper laughed loudly.

"Can we go now? I want to celebrate!" I was giddy, I could admit that. "Please, Rose? Send my apologies to everyone who asks or make up some kind of excuse for my absence!"

"Okay, okay. Go enjoy your husband." She laughed, going to the audience's exit to greet our spectators.

I grabbed Jasper's hand, running through the front door of the hall. He decided to be cute, carrying me piggyback style. I sighed, hugging his neck. We were slowly walking toward a park near our house.

He spoke first. "You were wonderful, you know. I could feel your intensity from the audience." He said, without turning to look at me, and his voice held a strange note. I smiled, somewhat shyly.

"Thank you. I was very relaxed before going onstage."

"Then maybe you should re-think that rule of yours" he said, grinning as he turned to me. "The no-sex-before-a-show rule."

I was shocked, my mouth hanging ridiculously open. "What-? How-? Who told you?!" I asked, startled.

He had the nerve to laugh. "Calm down, will you? Bella told me, she could see your post-coital bliss even in the backstage." I playfully slapped his back, and he laughed again. "Now I understand your reluctance all those nights pre-performance."

I bit my lip. "It was just some silly superstition that I could not find it in me to stop believing in. It was stupid, really." I grinned, burying me head on his neck, and whispered in his ear. "But you know what? I think I may have gotten over it."

He laughed and I hopped out of his back, running in front of him before turning back.

"I have an extra showing tomorrow!" I shouted. "Want to help me get rid of my pre-show tension?" I asked, coyly, before going back to running again, Jasper quickly behind me.

Let's just say that the extra show was much, much better.

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
